His Romantic Promise
by prettyyandere690
Summary: Annabelle is an 11 year old orphan, who wants to be Dazai's true love after she and her sister get adopted from the orphanage in Yokohama.
1. Chapter 1: Pinky promise

**April 30, 2017**

_Dazai walks on to sidewalk, andawent into the orphanage to see Annabelle in her room._

**"Yo." **Annabelle said, with her emo-black hair clumped to the side of her face.

**"Hi Bella, I heard that you and your sister will be chosen to be shipped out for foster parents. How do you feel about it?" **Dazai asked.

**"I feel good, even though it would take 2 days until the time comes." **Annabelle replied.

**"Wait, before you go...will you be my boyfriend when I get shipped out from this foster home? **She asked.

**"Of course, a promise is a promise." **Dazai calmly replied, kissing Annabelle's hand and went back to Chin's house.

* * *

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Arc

**September 15, 2002**

After 2 years of being raised in the orphanage in Yokohama, toddler Saki is given a bath by the headmaster. But, Miyuko brings two new infants into the room.

**"Sumire, I would like to introduce you to Sakurai and Agatha."** She said.

**"Come on in, Saki will be glad that these girls will live here from now on."** Sumire replied.

_Saki was so excited to see her new siblings in the orphanage, especially Mushitaro in 2006._

**March 24, 2006**

**"Mushi-san, please come play with us."** Sakurai said while shaking Mushi's hand.

**"Of course I will." **He replied while picking up his toy broom.

_The children giggled with happiness as they run outside and start playing tag._

**"3, 2 , 1! Ready or not here I come."** Agatha said while playing hide and seek with the other kids.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Puncture Incident

**January 1, 2017**

_2 year old Kyouka was playing ball at the basketball court, then Lucy and Atsushi ran outside to play with her as well._

**(Playful and gentle) "Kyouka, we want to play with you too." Lucy said while holding Atsushi's hand.**

The Tanizakis and the other children walked back to the orphanage, but Mariko and Sosuke were standing at the front door the whole time.

* * *

**(Slightly angry) "How dare you go outside, when we specifically told you not too." **Mariko said.

**(Disappointed and slightly angry) *Points at Atsushi, the Tanizakis and Higuchi* ****"You three are going upstairs for your punishment, and you'll stay here with Mariko." **Sosuke demanded.

_Mariko grabs a fire iron poker, heats it up in the fireplace and burns the orphans' skin._

***Gets her arms and legs burned from the poker* (Gentle and depressed) "Ow, why are you doing this to us." **Lucy asked in pain.

***Gets chained up/her arms and legs burned from the poker* (Gentle and depressed) "Please stop, somebody help." **Annie exclaimed in pain.

***Gets her legs burned and softly cries in pain* (Sad) "Not my gorgeous legs." **Kyouka said, with her hands on the floor.

_Meanwhile, Atsushi and Higuchi get their limbs punctured from a nail that was cuased by the headmaster._

**(Slightly angry) "I had enough of these punishments." **Atushi told Lucy.

**"I know how to fix this." **Lucy replied, snapping her fingers to create a brand new planet on earth.

_Lucy's ability is called, _**"Party of the Blues".**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Part 2

**Meanwhile, in the Party of the Blues.  
**

Lucy: **(Serious) "Listen guys, we need to tell Izumi and her siblings to call the police on the abusers of this dysfunctional foster home."**

Sakurai: **(Normal and understandable) "Understood."**

Lucy: **(Normal and kind) "Hands in."**

Police: **(Normal) "911, what's your emergency?"**

Izumi: **(Slightly scared) "You got to arrest the three abusers at this orphanage, cause' one of the children that we know are being abused in a bad way."**

Police:** (Normal) "What is it called?"**

Yui:** (Normal) "Children's Maltreatment."**

Police: **(Thankful) "Thank you so much for calling us, we'll be on our way." *Hangs up***

Kousuke: **(Relieved) "Phew, it's about time that they should arrest our old man."**

_After Izumi called the police, Sumire , Mariko and the other colleagues got sentenced to two months in prison. Meanwhile, Lucy and the other children from the blue party were being healed in the infirmary._

Miyuko:** (Caring and gentle) "You guys are in good hands now, so I'm giving you a hot spring bath as a reward."**

Atsushi: ***Hugs Angela* (Gentle and thankful) "We love you mom."**

Angela: **(Nice and gentle) *Strokes Atsushi head* "No problem, son."**

* * *

**THE END**


	5. Chapter 5: The Children's hospital

Today is Sumire's 13th birthday! April of 1992. Until five blonde-female employees sexually assaulted him and his twin brother in the cafeteria closet.

* * *

**"Good morning everyone." Sumire waved in a wheelchair.**

**"Hello." Sousuke said.**

**"Good morning." Miyuko waved back, with an afro.**

**"My name is Emma. This is my first day working here, and I would like to get to know you all." The psychiatrist introduced.**

**"Today is Sue's birthday." **Miyuko exclaimed.

**"Wow, you remembered." Sumire replied.**

**"Wait..where are you taking my brother?" Sousuke asked when Emma grabs Sumire's hand.**

_Emma lead Sumire into the cafeteria, and sexually abuses him in a closet._

**"Oh my goodness! I need to report this to the police." Miyuko said in a panic.**

_A male pediatrician grabbed Miyuko's hand and sexually abuses her/the other girls in a public bathroom._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
